BOLOGNA!
by fanficismything
Summary: When Shippo starts singing, eveyone starts singing...and Inuyasha goes crazy...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a random fantasy from a pool party I had where we all singing the bologna song and I thought of Shippo.**

**Spelling of wiener courtesy of Jenny H.**

**Disclaimer: I don't but I wish I owned Inuyahsa.**

It was a normal day for our favorite group of Inuyasha homies…**(A/N: For those who don't know me already, I am legally and illegally insane. So this story might be interesting.)**

Out of the blue, Shippo randomly said in a sing-songy voice, " I wish I was an Oscar Mayer wiener!"

Everyone stopped walking and did a double take at Shippo. There was an awkward silence as Shippo avoided everyone faces. Miroku suddenly broke the silence hanging over the group, by asking the question they were all thinking. " What the heck was that?"

Shippo shifted uncomfterably as he answered, " Kagome taught me that from her time".

Realization slowly dawned on Kagome, " Oh yeah…Do you guys remember the bologna song?"

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo nodded their heads yes. Inuyasha groaned and put his face in his hands as he muttered," What did I do to deserve this?"

Kagome answered with one word, "SIT!". Ignoring the Inuyahsa shaped crater in the ground, she continued speaking. "Okay then, sing on the count of three. One…Two…Three!"

All but Inuyasha joined Kagome in singing a song about the wonders of bologna and how much they love it:

"My bologna has a first name, it's O-S-C-A-R!

My bologna has a second name, it's M-A-Y-E-R!

I love to eat it everyday, and if you ask me why I'll say-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y!

'Cause Oscar Mayer has a way with B-O-L-O-G-N-A!"

Overhead in the trees, Sessomaru, Jaken, and Rin watched the strange scene below. Sessomaru and Jaken shook their heads in dismay, and continued on their way. Rin ran up to Kagome and asked, " Can you teach me that?" Kagome groaned as Inuyasha grinned and laughed maniacally at the idea of driving Sessomaru crazy everyday with this song.

FIN

**A/N: When Inuyasha laughs and grins maniacally, that could mean no good….**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: OMG my brother thought of Rin singing the oscar mayer wiener song AND the bologna song. Too much fun.

Spelling of wiener courtesy of My brother, Kohaku.(not real name)

Disclaimner: i dont own Inuyasha.But i own my brother(manical laugh)OOCness for Sesshomaru.

Rin hurried up to Sesshomaru and Jaken while saying," Lord Sesshomaru! Master Jaken! Wait for me!"

Jaken turned around and glared at the running girl. "Rin! Shut your mouth! And why were you so late?"

Sesshomaru turned just as Rin caught up with them." Yes Rin, why were you late returning?"

Rin smiled a happy smile," Kagome and Inuyasha were teaching 2 different songs to me. Do you wish me to sing them Lord Sesshomaru?"

Jaken's head practially blew up." Don't ask Lord Sesshomaru that stupid question! He doesn't have time for-"

Jaken was cut off by Sesshomaru." Yes Rin whu don't you sing your songs to Jaken. But after this, don't ever repeat the songs EVER again. Do you Understand?" Rin nodded furiously(sp?)." Very well then, sing your little songs".

Rin smiled happily." Okay Lord Sesshomaru. One of the songs is the one they were singing earlier, and the second is different one then they were singing. Since you already heard the first one, I will sing the sencond one:

Oh I wish I were a Oscar Mayer wiener

That is truly what I'd really like to be.

'Cause if I were an Oscar Mayer wiener,

Then everybody'd be in love with me!"

Rin stopped singing and looked at her companions. Jaken was laying face down on the ground...not moving. And Sessohmaru was curled up in a fetal position and sucking his thumb while saying," Save me Fluffy...Save me Fluffy...Save me Fluffy...Save me Fluffy...Save me Fluffy...Save me Fluffy...Save me Fluffy...Save me Fluffy...Save me Fluffy...Save me Fluffy...Save me Fluffy...Save me Fluffy...Save me Fluffy...Save me Fluffy...Save me Fluffy...Save me Fluffy...Save me Fluffy...Save me Fluffy..." Over and over again.Rin shrugged and sat on the groung to wait for her companions to recover.

Inuyasha heard what happened with his supersonic doggie ears, and was laughing hysterically. When he told everyone else, and they all started laughing hysterically too.

A/N: HaHaHaHaHaHaHa! To much fun!

Review PLZ!

Fanficismything 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to reader Mahiru, for giving me an idea for a chapter, and premission to use the saying "'cause Ocar Mayer has a way with cancer-causing processed meats" The rest of the ideas are mine.

Kgome hopped out of the well into her time, and opened the wellhouse door. She sighed," Home sweet home". That moment was ruined as her younger brother, Souta, ran up to her.

"Hey sis!" Souta exclaimed.

Kagome sighed wearily. "Hey Souta".

Souta started bouncing up and down with happiness." Sis? Can I sing you a song me and my friends made up."

Kagome sighed again, "Okay Souta. Just make it quick I need to get reaquanted with my old friend the bathtub".

Souta faced his sister with confusion," Why are you sighing so much?"

Kagome looked at his." Inuyasha ekpt me up last night ...complaining the entire time. And I really want a bath."

Souta nodded." Okay. Here it goes:

My bologna has a first name it's a N-A-S-T-Y!

My bologna has a second name it's G-R-O-S-S!

I love to eat it everyday and if you ask me why i'll sayyyy!

'Cause Oscar Mayer has a way cacer-causing procsessed meat!"

Kagome yawned." So? It's true. Do you know what that stuff is made of?"Souta turned green as he remembered what he had for lunch that day, and threw up in the bushes. Kagome ignored him and walked upstairs to take a bath.

A/N: When Mahiru told me that line, I could see Souta saying that to Kagome. PLZ REVIEW! And if you have another thing about Oscar Mayer or bologna, plz review me and I will maybe dedicate a chapter to you like I did for Mahiru.

Fanficismything 


End file.
